Annoying
by AngelRyeong9
Summary: Aku tahu gadis itu menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia semenyebalkan ini saat tersenyum. AU/Sasuke's Side/1st Fiction-AngelRyeong9


Desclaimer _**Always **_Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

But this story is pure mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, etc.**

Rated : T.

Annoying

©HyoRim, Kim

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen adalah tempatku menempuh pendidikan formal dari Sekolah Dasar hingga Menengah Atas. Sekolah ini sudah berdiri lama dan disegani di dunia pendidikan—tipikal sekolah unggulan. Wajar jika aku dan beberapa orang disini selalu bersama di tiap tingkatannya—terutama si bodoh Naruto dan seorang gadis berisik yang selalu mengikuti aku kemana-mana. Che.

Sebut saja namanya Haruno Sakura.

Rambutnya berwarna merah muda panjang—langka—dan kulitnya putih langsat. Dahinya lebar dan memiliki sepasang mata besar berwarna hijau bening. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, dan senyum selalu terpatri di bibir _peach_nya. Secara keseluruhan, dialah simbol musim semi yang sesungguhnya—menurut Ibuku.

Tingkahnya sama seperti para gadis kebanyakan—diet, cekikikan dan bergosip. Pipinya selalu merona jika berdiri di sebelahku. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga, tapi memiliki tenaga monster jika mengamuk pada si bodoh Naruto yang selalu menggodanya.

"NARUTO _NO BAKA_! KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

Lihat, Sakura menghajar Naruto lagi karena—entah sudah keberapa kalinya—si bodoh Naruto menjatuhkan _bento_-nya. Suasana pagi yang tenang sudah dirusak oleh dua orang berisik itu. Che!

"_I-ittai_! _Gomen, _Sakura-_chan_!Aku tidak sengaja…"

Dialog yang sama hampir setiap pagi. Si bodoh Naruto selalu mengatakannya dengan wajah (sok) memelas—menjijikan. Sakura mengusap dahi lebarnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, aku masih bisa membeli makanan di kantin. Jangan lakukan lagi ya, Naruto _no baka_."

Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Perubahan ekspresinya yang terlalu cepat sering membuatku penasaran, tidak, tidak se-penasaran itu. Seperti aku peduli saja.

Dan kulihat dia melirik ke arahku kemudian tersenyum lebar. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku jengah. "Sasuke-_kun_, mau temani aku ke toko buku sore ini tidak?"

"Sakura-_chan, _kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?! Setidaknya aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu kemana pun daripada si Teme ini!" seru si bodoh Naruto—setelah kupikir-pikir julukan itu memang bagus, kenapa tidak kugunakan sedari dulu?

Sakura mendelik. "_Urusai_, Naruto! Lagipula sejak kapan kau menyukai buku?!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Berisik." Itu kalimatku. Orang-orang selalu mengira aku tidak pernah mengenal musik karena intonasi suaraku selalu datar. Bodoh. Apa yang mereka harapkan dari keturunan Uchiha? Tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai anak tekakmu terlihat? Itu si bodoh Uzumaki Naruto, bukan aku.

Setidaknya kalimat seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Ibiki-_sensei_ tiba dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini waktunya ulangan Fisika. Ulangan dadakan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi lain mengeluh, terutama Kiba dan Naruto yang berteriak mengatakan kalau mereka belum belajar. Seperti si Ibiki akan mendengarkan saja.

.

.

"Arrrghhh…! Aku nyaris pingsan melihat soal-soal dari Ibiki-_sensei _tadi, benar-benar mencekik!"

Naruto terlihat depresi. Itu ekspresi yang sama setiap ulangan atau ujian berakhir dengan atau tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. "Itu memang kau saja yang bodoh."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sebelum menggertakku. "Yak! Setidaknya kau '_kan _bisa membantu atau mengajariku Sasuke!"

Aku mendecih.

"Sasuke-_kun _sudah menyerah untuk mengajarimu Naruto, begitu juga denganku." Itu suara Sakura. Dia menyahut sambil melipat kemeja seragamnya, baru selesai berganti pakaian dengan kaus olahraga.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku, "Hei, Sasuke, bukankah kaki Sakura-_chan _sangat jenjang? Dadanya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tubuhnya ramping juga…" bisiknya jika itu memang bisa disebut bisikan mengingat volume suaranya yang tetap tinggi.

Mata Sakura memincing dan telinganya seakan berkedut. Aku hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dari Naruto yang akan menerima kemungkinan terburuk dari sosok Sakura. "NARUTO _NO HENTAAAI!_" teriaknya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melayang dan berhasil membuat Naruto terjungkal. Kemudian ia dengan cepat berbalik ke arahku dan tersenyum manis—apakah aku memakai kata _manis?_

"Sasuke-_kun, _apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi? Ah, kalau kau _sih _sudah tidak diragukan lagi…"

"Hn," adalah jawaban andalanku untuk menanggapi banyak kalimat. Simpel.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan anak-anak kelas mulai bersorak. Sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, dan setengah hari yang panas ini sudah terlewati dengan soal-soal mencekik Fisika, olahraga dan pelajaran yang lain. Naruto menyeretku ke kantin, dia merengek bahwa tenaganya benar-benar habis.

Dalam diam aku juga setuju. Hari ini benar-benar membuat tenagaku cukup terkuras. Aku haus dan lapar sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus berkoar-koar seperti si kepala durian ini '_kan._

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau lihat Sakura-_chan _tidak? Aku tidak melihatnya, bukankah dia seharusnya ke kantin sekarang?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku acuh tak acuh.

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau melihat Sakura?"

Che, seorang berisik lagi. Kali ini yang bertanya adalah si gadis Yamanaka, sahabat wanita Sakura. Mereka sama-sama berisik.

"Kami juga mencarinya sejak tadi, aku ingin mengganti _bento_nya yang tidak sengaja kujatuhkan. Kurasa dia seharusnya lapar dan haus." Jawab Naruto.

Aku meliriknya jengah saat dia menyebut kata 'kami'. Jelas-jelas dia yang ribut menyebut-nyebut nama gadis itu.

Gadis Yamanaka itu berekspresi bingung sesaat sebelum melirik genit kepadaku. "Sasuke-_kun, _apa akhir minggu ini kau ada acara? Ayo kita berkencan!"

Cih.

.

Aku membeli sebotol minuman dingin berasa jeruk setelah menghabiskan setengah botol minuman isotonik milikku dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Naruto bertanya—berseru dan aku menjawab sekenanya; "Toilet,"

Jengah sekali berasa di dalam kantin yang padat di cuaca sepanas ini. Oh, kau bertanya kenapa aku membeli minuman berperisa jeruk manis seperti ini? Aku hanya sedang ingin membelinya, ada masalah?

Gadis itu terlihat mencolok di tengah-tengah hijaunya tanaman-tanaman di _green house_. Letak toilet memang dekat dengan _green house _jadi wajar jika aku melewatinya. Surai merah mudanya dia ikat tinggi-tinggi dan keringat membuat wajahnya sedikit mengkilap terkena cahaya matahari. Untuk apa dia berada di dalam ruangan kaca itu di hari sepanas ini? Bodoh sekali.

Tapi tanpa sadar aku beranjak menuju tempatnya. Dia terlihat terkejut, sama seperti diriku yang cukup heran mendapati diriku menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun?! _Kau sudah makan siang? Hari ini panas sekali ya… tapi justru disaat-saat seperti ini aku harus memantau pertumbuhan beberapa tanaman herbal di sini. Kau tahu, ada beberapa tumbuhan yang sangat rentan dengan suhu dan cuaca," Dia mengusap keringat di pelipisnya, ada bekas tanah yang menempel. "Jadi aku harus tetap merawatnya dengan baik. Beberapa tanaman herbal di sini '_kan _sangat langka dan menjadi sumber referensi para ilmuan Universitas Konoha. Hah, aku ingin sekali menjadi ahli pengobatan Sasuke-_kun…_!"

Dia terus mengoceh tanpa peduli bahwa suhu udara di _green house _justru lebih tinggi walaupun ditumbuhi banyak tanaman. Aku menyodorkan botol minuman jerukku padanya, "Minumlah,"

Dia berhenti mengoceh dan menatapku—terkejut. Terbukti dari mata bulatnya yang semakin besar. Pipinya yang sudah memerah karena suhu udara semakin merona.

Dia mengambil botol itu dan menempelkannya pada lekukan lehernya. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun…_" Aku tahu ucapan itu tulus.

"Istirahat akan berakhir 20 menit lagi, makanlah sesuatu," ucapku kemudian berbalik. Tapi sebelum itu, kurasa aku harus mengatakannya. "Dan ada bekas tanah menempel di pelipis kirimu."

.

.

Sikapku pada Sakura saat istirahat tadi bukan hal yang spesial. _Okaa-san_ selalu menceramahiku untuk bersikap sopan pada wanita. Dan aku hanya menaatinya. Terlebih _Okaa-san _sangat menyukai Sakura dan Naruto. Mungkin dia bosan dengan ekspresi datar para pria Uchiha dan menganggap cengiran Naruto dan Sakura lebih menyenangkan. Huh.

"Naruto Uzumaki, skormu 50, apa kau tidak bisa belajar seperti teman-temanmu yang lain _hah_? Sakura Haruno, kau butuh 1 skor untuk mendapat nilai sempurna, nilaimu 99, kau kurang teliti di nomor akhir. Dan Sasuke Uchiha, selamat kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti biasa. Lalu, Shino—"

Iruka-_sensei _sedang mengumumkan nilai ulangan Sejarah kami. Si kuning bodoh Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu sedangkan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya dan sedikit bergumam.

Aku mengutuk dalam hati mengapa kami selalu duduk berjejer di setiap kelas dan mengapa orang-orang di kelas ini selalu berisik.

"_Ne_… Sasuke-_kun sugoii…!_"

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pujian-pujian siswi-siswi di kelas ini. Mereka semua berisik.

"Nah, anak-anak! Pelajaran kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak memberikan pekerjaan rumah, tapi jangan lupa untuk belajar. Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah kuis. _Konnichiwa_."

Setelah Iruka-_sensei _melangkah keluar kelas, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponsel. Ada _e-mail _masuk.

_Ne, Sasuke-_kun, _bisakah kau mampir ke toko buku sepulang sekolah? Tolong belikan _Okaa-san _buku tentang tanaman herbal dan cara perawatannya. Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun, Okaa-san _akan menyiapkan makan malam super lezat untukmu nanti. ^^/_

Lihat, cara Ibu mengirim _e-mail_ sama seperti Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun! _Kau ke toko buku!"

Sakura berseru terkejut saat melihatku di pintu masuk toko buku, seakan-akan keajaiban jika aku datang ke toko buku. Beberapa pasang mata langsung melihat ke arah kami dan menjadikan kami pusat perhatian. Huh.

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah dan refleks menutup mulutnya.

"Memangnya salah jika aku kesini?"

"A-ah, tidak… hanya saja kupikir kau menolak ajakanku ke toko buku pagi tadi."

"Aku tidak ke sini karena ajakanmu," kataku jujur—walaupun dalam perjalanan akhirnya aku ingat bahwa pasti ada dia di toko buku. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah malu. "Aku mencari buku yang dipinta ibuku."

"Oh… buku apa Sasuke-_kun_? Kupikir aku bisa membantumu."

Aku memikirkan tawaran Sakura sejenak sebelum menjawab iya—"Hn". Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lupa bahwa dia baru saja tersipu malu karena tingkahnya sendiri. Kupikir aku memang harus meminta bantuannya kali ini, tanaman herbal dan sebangsanya bukan keahlianku.

"Sesuatu tentang tanaman herbal dan perawatannya, sejenis itu." Ucapku, dan ekspresinya kembali berubah. Kali ini dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu buku yang bagus Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo!"

Setelah membayar buku yang sudah susah payah kupilih—karena gadis itu menganggap buku ini dan itu bagus lalu mengoceh banyak tentang ahli-ahli pengobatan profesional—aku dan dia melangkah keluar toko. Hari sudah senja dan langit mulai berwarna jingga. Hampir gelap.

Kami berjalan dalam diam—aku tidak berminat memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk dahinya, sepertinya dahinya memang multifungsi. "Ah! Aku lupa membeli buku novel favoritku! Padahal itu tujuanku datang ke toko buku…"

Lihat, gadis itu memang tidak pernah bersikap tenang. Tapi, salahku juga karena membuatnya harus mencari buku pesanan ibuku. Hm, tapi bukankah dia yang menawarkan? Argh, memikirkan masalah seperti itu bukan gayaku sama sekali.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun, _bukankah langit senja itu sangat indah? Sai pernah berkata padaku, sehebat apapun kemampuan pelukis berbakat, dia tidak bisa melampaui lukisan Sang Pencipta. Dan aku menyetujuinya. Bukankah sulit membuat gradasi warna semenakjubkan dan sesempurna itu, Sasuke-_kun? _Rasanya aku mengerti mengapa Shikamaru senang sekali menatap langit—awan _sih _lebih tepatnya."

Sakura mengatakan itu sambil menatap langit, sesekali menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lebar. _Okaa-san_ pernah berkata padaku, bahwa senyuman Sakura itu menular. Dan beliau benar.

Aku melirik Sakura sebentar, tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis dan ikut menatap langit.

"_Arigatou._"

Sakura—masih bersenandung tidak jelas—menoleh padaku dengan alis terangkat sebelah, senyum masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Hm?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku," jawabku. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, matanya menyipit—sedikit tertawa.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun, douita._"

Aku bukannya tidak peka—hanya saja aku masih terlalu malas merasakan perasaan seperti _itu_—tapi seperti kata favorit Shikamaru; merepotkan. Hanya saja gadis di sebelahku ini memang menyebalkan.

Rambut merah mudanya yang langka itu menyebalkan, celotehannya itu menyebalkan, dan wajahnya—yang terus berekspresi—selalu bersemu ceria itu menyebalkan. Bahkan, senyumnya yang menular itu terasa menyebalkan.

"Lain waktu kau bisa membeli buku itu, saat aku juga ingin membeli ensiklopedi baru."

Semua yang berhubungan dengannya selalu menyebalkan karena berhasil mengusik ketenangan hidupku yang _normal_. Huh.

Lihat, tampang bodoh—polosnya saat ini membuatku ingin sekali mendengus frustasi. Gadis itu ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan!

OWARI

A/N : Nyehehehehehe….. ff SasuSaku lagi! Kali ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke yang OOC, eh, OOC banget gak sih? Habis karakter Sasuke itu bikin saya gregetan! Pengen jambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu terus rasanya, jambak sayang tapi… #halah

Disini Sasuke keliatan kayak _stalker _gak karena tahu kebiasaan kecil Sakura? Soalnya kan beberapa dari mereka udah bareng dari SD sampe SMA, jadi wajar Sasuke tahu beberapa kebiasaan beberapa temannya, terutama Naruto dan Sakura yang nempel terus sama dia. Daaan…. Sasuke itu _tsundere _sejati! Haha *ketawa setan*

(Oh ya, tahu lagu ending Naruto Shippuden yang My Answer? Yang videonya para shinobi di pantai terus Sakura jalan—lari di pinggir pantai? Entah kenapa tiap denger lagu itu saya jadi terus kepikiran Sasuke dan Sakura terus. Mungkin karena gambar akhirnya ada gambar tulisan nama Sasuke—yang dicoret—dan Sakura di bawah payung terus kegerus ombak. Itu maksudnya apa yaaaa?) jadi curhat kan -_-"

Tapi, saya berharap kalian suka ff ini, silahkan review dan kritik yang membangun. Arigatou gozaimasu!

(1785 words for the story)


End file.
